O Último
by Fairy Lady
Summary: Eles estão presos em um lugar desconhecido onde criaturas estranhas os acompanham e onde nada é o que parece ser. James e Lily morrerão ou viverão para contar a história?
1. Quer sair comigo?

**_Trailer_**

**_Em uma noite estrelada James tentava pela milésima vez convidar Lily para sair..._**

-Lily,o que você está fazendo aqui tão longe de Hogworts?Pelo que eu saiba a Floresta Proibida não é um lugar para você.Principalmente para um _monitora_...-Falava ele seguindo a ruivinha que se aventurava pelos galhos sombrios da Floresta...

-Estava tentando me esconder de você mas já vi que isso é impossível!-Respondia ela enquanto tentava se livrar dos galhos que insistiam em atrapalhar a sua passagem.-Como foi que você me achou?-Falava ela finalmente virando-se e encarando James irritada.

-É o seu perfume Baby...-Lily o olhou furiosa.-É...quero dizer...É por que eu te ví aqui e vim perguntar se você...ah sei lá talvez quisesse...

-NÃO,Potter!E vou repetir pela milésima vez :EU_ NÃO QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ!_

-E eu vou repetir pela milésima vez:Não é _POTTER _é _JAMES!_

-Tanto faz...te chamar de James não vai fazer você ser menos idiota.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

**_Quando uma estrela misteriosa se estende no céu..._**

-Olha que estrela bonita...Será que é uma estrela cadente?

-É bonita mesmo...parece seus olhos quando a luz do sol bate neles,ficam perfeitos assim...

-Obrigado Potter-falava ela alterada.-Estragou a beleza da estrela,você é mesmo imprestável!Para ser mais clara eu não queria sair com você mesmo se você fosse o _Último_ homem do mundo...Agora sai daqui!

**_E _por_ algum mistério os leva pra outro lugar..._**

-Lily,pra onde você está indo?

-Para um lugar bem longe de você...

-Para com isso,deixe de ser mimada.

-A minha personalidade não te interessa,se eu sou mimada ou não,NÃO é da sua conta!-Falava Lily irritada enquanto saia andando apressada pela floresta.

-Lily pare de correr!Aqui é perigoso,olhe por onde anda!

-Você não manda em mim Potter,eu ando como eu quiser e vou para onde pretendo!

-Lily cuidado um buraco!-Lily cai no buraco e James a segura pela mão a sua mão estava escorregadia devido ao nervosismo e a anciedade que falar com Lily o proporcionava.-Lily se segura!

-Eu vou cair.-Falava ela amedontrada.-Potter!!-a mão dela finalmente se solta e ela cai na imensidão negra...

-Lily,NÃO!!!!!!!!-James pula em seguida para dentro do buraco tentando salvá-la enquanto isso o buraco negro se fecha e tudo fica escuro...

**_Qual será a saída?_**

* * *

_Oi..._

_Bom, eu osu nova no site e essa é a minha primeira fic..._

_Gostaria de saber se ela ficou legal..:D_

_Então Reviews ok???_

_Até lá..._


	2. Portas

Capítulo 1

James e Evans haviam caído dentro de um ''espaço estelar '' o quê, segundo o professor de defesa contra artes das trevas era um local onde os mortos-vivos eram capturados e aniquilados pelas ''estrelas''; o que James nunca havia entendido, pois se eles eram mortos-vivos não poderiam ser aniquilados e não sabia que as ''estrelas'' tinham vida e muito menos instinto assassino.

O local não parecia ser tão ruim. O teto era coberto por fortes luzes que se acendiam por sensor de calor, o chão era coberto por um carpete vermelho-vinho, as paredes lembravam as de Hogworts num tom amarelado e o local era repleto de portas com diferentes cores e formas. Todo esse luxo e ao mesmo tempo terror deixara Lily e Potter mais confusos do que estavam.

-Que lugar é esse?-perguntou Lily surpresa, enquanto se levantava do carpete macio do chão que havia caído e observava o luxuoso local em que estava, logo bateu o olho em James que ainda estava estendido no chão. -Potter, você está bem?-perguntava ela preocupada.

-Acho que eu quebrei o pescoço... –resmungava Potter enquanto se levantava no chão com a mão sobre o mesmo.

-Se você tivesse quebrado pescoço não estaria vivo Potter!-retrucava ela com certa ignorância. A burrice de Potter a tirava do sério...

-E quem não me garante que eu estou morto e virei um morto-vivo? Cuidado Lily, eu vou te pegar...-ironizava James enquanto agarrava Lily pelas costas.

-Me solte Potter!-gritou ela alterada e em seguida deu um tapa estalado em suas costas. –Seu idiota!

-Há, há, há-gargalhava James uma risada típica dele. - Eu só fiz isso para te pirraçar Lily, você não sabe como fica linda irritada...E além do mais...tapa de amor não dói.

-Sabia que você fica ridículo quando faz isso?-respondeu ela ironizando.

-Ah, então quer dizer que você me acha bonito!

-Potter, se você ainda não percebeu nós estamos em um lugar estranho e nós temos que procurar sair daqui antes que nos comam vivos e você fica fazendo essas brincadeiras sem graça. – Falava Lily séria,ignorando o comentário do mesmo. - Será que você não pode parar de ser infantil só por um segundo?

Houve uma pausa.

-Eu não vou ficar aturando suas tolices, vou procurar uma saída, tchau. –Disse Lily severa, depois entrou em uma das portas que havia no corredor e sumiu do nada.

James ficara olhando para a porta azul-celeste onde Lily havia entrado esperando a mesma voltar atrás dele, porém não obteve sucesso. Então começou a explorar o corredor repleto de portas onde estava, ele viu várias coisas estranhas e notou que no rodapé de cada porta havia um nome escrito nelas; James achou isso estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo muito engraçado, então começou a ver os ''nomes'' das portas, dentre elas haviam: ''_Dor Matinal, Café da Manhã, Diversôlandia, Coco de refrigerante, Reciclagem atual, Lago refrescante, Kriptonita..._Dentre outras, James foi olhando uma por uma se divertindo com aquilo, parecendo uma criança de 5 anos, quando na verdade ele iria fazer 16 em 4 dias; James continuou a olhar as portas se divertindo,foi quando encontrou uma porta estranha e alta de cor marrom e prata,onde havia escrito:Hogwarts. Ele a examinou por um momento e havia o ''selo'' da escola do lado do nome com os símbolos da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina e Corvinal, apressado e feliz por ter achado o caminho de volta para casa James tentou abri-la, foi quando um alarme disparou e James se assustou, logo ouviu passos apressados vindos da direção oposta, com medo de ser visto ou pego James correu e entrou na mesma porta azul-celeste que Lily havia entrado há pouco tempo... A escuridão prevalecera, o chão húmido e o forte odor de cadáveres dominavam o local as paredes eram de um certo modo gelatinosas. James, ainda assustado pegou a sua varinha.

-_Lumus Máxima – _sussurrou ele baixo com medo de ser ouvido, ao acender a luz James vira o que ele chamara de uma espécie de cemitério, onde os corpos não eram enterrados. Haviam pessoas penduradas pelo pescoço por um gancho, crianças sem os braços, presas pelas pernas de cabeça para baixo, mulheres sem cabeça, homens sem as pernas nem braços, etc...Todos eles pareciam que estivessem sidos torturados até a morte, a parede gelatinosa era devido ao couro de pele que alguém havia colocado ali, e o chão era composto de uma quantidade surpreendente de rins, estômagos, pulmões e órgãos humanos o que não deixava o chão visível por uma boa parte do local.A sala era meio que pequena, um pouco maior que o minúsculo armário de guardar vassouras de Hogwarts. James tentou voltar para o corredor onde estava, mas notou que a porta havia sumido, olhou para o lados e viu três passagens escuras. Iluminou-as um pouco, a primeira passagem não parecia tão assustadora como a entrada. Não haviam cadáveres pelo caminho apenas pequenas poças de sangue pelo local e isso ele considerara um bom sinal, a segunda era quase um morro composto por esqueletos e intestinos embaraçados entre os mesmos, James fez gestão de vômito, mas conseguiu se segurar, então ele foi ver a terceira passagem, essa era tipo um labirinto havia muitas curvas, James decidiu não adentrar com medo de se perder, então sentou-se no chão do lado de uma cabeça ruiva, foi quando se lembrou.

-Lily!-exclamou ele. –Meu Merlin, onde será que ela foi?-Preocupado James levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos pela minúscula sala em que adentrara.-Calma!Ela deve ter entrado em uma dessas passagens, mas, qual delas a Lily Evans entraria?

-Bom, na certa ela deve estar na primeira é a menos pior, porém a Lily é muito fresca não iria querer melar sua roupa de sangue...-Retrucava ele consigo mesmo. -Na segunda ela não estaria, se eu quase vomitei imagine a Lily do jeito que é nojenta com as coisas, bom...E na terceira...Bom, ela não entraria naquele labirinto, se bem que a Lily se acha a Dra.Sabe-Tudo e que talvez pensasse que poderia sair de lá, mas eu duvido que consiga...Meu Merlin!Ela entrou lá.-Falava ele desapontado, e sacando finalmente o local em que Lily poderia ter ido. – Só podia ser a Lily Evans mesmo, para que eu fui me apaixonar por ela?-Tudo bem que falam que o amor é cego, mas eu nunca ouvi falar que o amor é suicida! Eu posso morrer tentando entrar aí nesse labirinto, ou...Ser devorado. –Falava ele de frente para a terceira entrada. – Ou acabar como aquelas cabeças grudadas na parede, se bem que eu seria a mais bonitas de todas, mas...Eu não quero morrer, eu sou muito jovem eu ainda tenho muitas gatinhas em Hogworts, meus amigos, inimigos, meus fãs. – Enquanto James se gabava ele notou que alguém estava o observando, olhou para trás, mas não conseguiu ver nada, olhou para os lados e...Nada! Foi quando, depois de muito tempo ele tomou coragem e decidiu ir atrás de Lily.

-Eu tenho que entrar, bom...É isso mesmo!Que Merlin me acompanhe!-Falou James e depois saiu virando a primeira curva da terceira entrada a procura de Lily...

Continua...


End file.
